


Psycho

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts:The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Language, mpreg(little)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: lmao, just u can get something from the tags, right?





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Psycho
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus/Newt Scamander兄弟骨科
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Theseus / Omega!Newt PWP 微mpreg 
> 
> 作者的话 作者选择不说话。  
> 这个新墙头可真好吃。

Theseus很爱他的弟弟，可以换句话来说，有点过度的宠溺。

但是倘若你在他的面前直接说出“我觉得你对你的弟弟有点过度的关爱了。”，他可能并不会发怒，那严肃的脸还会因为他的弟弟而露出一个颇为温暖的笑容，回复到，“那是因为他是我的弟弟。”

但是没有人知道，他的弟弟，Newt Scamander，对于Theseus而言也不仅仅是弟弟这个身份。准确的来说，是他的爱人，是这名优秀的alpha的omega。外人都不知道他们两个之间专属的小秘密，在这一点上，他们两个保持的非常好，特殊的距离感，还有一切正常兄弟所需要的外表。

在Newt的箱子上贴着的是他哥哥的照片，出于伟大兄弟情的关系，没有人会怀疑这一切。这掩盖十分的完美。但是当他们两个独处在一起的时候，事情就会转变成另一个方向，纠缠着的躯体还有一些只有情侣之间的话语，这也是外人所想不到的一切。

他们两个的关系就是一种魔怔，更像是一场戏剧性的演出。每当别人深问他和Newt那看似有些复杂的关系的时候，Theseus想到这里都会陷入短暂的沉默。他不可避免的想到那一件重要的事情，这一切来得都太过于突然却又在意料之中，当Newt还是一个害羞的跟屁娃娃的时候，Theseus嗅着他身上特有的奶香味就觉得，他的弟弟以后可能会分化成一名omega。后面的事情告诉他，他的猜想是正确的。

这个世界上，应该除了Newt本人和Theseus之外，还没有别的人知道Theseus那害羞的弟弟Newt是一名omega。Newt对外的身份更多的时候是一名心思细腻的beta，只是他可能稍稍有些母性泛滥，你看他那个神奇的箱子你就知道了。可是Theseus知道Newt的确是以为适合充当母亲的omega，他对待那群小动物的态度以及眼神，已经足够说明这一切。

这种禁忌以及不伦的情感种子是从什么时候开始扎根并且生长壮大的，没有人知道，并且当事者他们都说不清楚。他们记忆最为深刻的就是标记Newt的那个晚上，也是Newt刚刚分化为Omega的那个晚上。伦敦总是阴雨蒙蒙，雾水笼罩在每个角落，而在那个晚上，Theseus在家里找到了被第一波热潮期折磨到已经失去意识的弟弟。

Theseus清楚地记得走上那楼梯时候，心率不稳的感觉，平日稳稳握着魔杖的手也在不受控制的微微颤抖着。嘴里弥漫的是一股苦涩感，隐隐约约的omega信息素撩拨着这名alpha的理智，他的大脑紧绷着，Theseus是优秀的alpha。灵敏的嗅觉能嗅闻到属于他的弟弟的，那甘甜的信息素。他不由得想到冬天里的暖阳以及青黄交接时日里那挂在枝头上的柑橘，被这股气息包围的感觉让Theseus有些飘然。

他还记得站在Newt门口的犹豫，他不清楚他的弟弟是否愿意在这一尴尬的时候看到他，有些时候处于热潮期里的omega情绪十分的激动，并且攻击性非常的高。握住魔杖的手还是松开了，Newt现在需要帮助，他只能依靠他的兄长来帮助他。Theseus清楚的知道，眼神暗了暗，他最终推开了Newt的房门。

可是里面什么都没有，他只能看到的是床上有Newt的痕迹，被热潮期卷袭的痕迹。松软的毯子有半瘫软倒在地上，可怜的枕头乱七八糟的摆放在床上，Theseus快步走入房间内，他打开了Newt的衣柜门，里面除了樟脑丸的味道之外什么都没有。谨慎的揣摩观测了一下，Theseus能清楚地知道，Newt并不在他自己的房间里。

那Artemis他到底去了哪里。Theseus不可避免的想到了一些不好的东西，但是走廊里浓郁的信息素告诉他，这些不切实际的想法都是不可能发生的，他的弟弟哪里都没有去，还待在这座宅邸里。一个想法如同炸雷一般在Theseus的脑海里迸开，他想要从Newt的卧室里走出，可是他感觉自己的脚如同被定住了一般让他有些不知所措。

Theseus挪步到自己的房间门口，现在他终于明白为什么Newt的信息素可以肆意的飘散游走在家里的，几乎每一个角落当中。他房间门微微打开着，仓促的步伐让这个闯入者根本没有精力去在乎这个门是否关上关好了。那些清晰甘甜的味道正源源不断的从未闭合的门缝里传出，不断挑战着这名alpha内心的底线。

他知道现在他该做的是去拿抑制剂，可惜的是有的时候，身体的本能比理智更为真诚。Theseus慢慢的推开了房门，迎面而来的就是那股信息素的味道。随着慢慢的步入，Theseus可以清楚的看到在自己的床上，卷着一个巨大的鼓包，原本收拾的整整齐齐的被褥也被卷用的乱七八糟。

兴许是alpha信息素散漏，也许是兄弟间的牵绊，躲在被子里的Newt感知到了Theseus的存在。声音沙哑着，想要强行抑制住自己隐约的哭腔，躲在被子里闷闷的询问道，“哥哥？”Theseus露出了一个笑容，“是我，Artemis。”他走到了床边，看着那依旧紧闭着“房门”的鼓包，叹了口气，转身说道，“Artemis，你等我一下，我去给你找点东西……”

他的弟弟天生比较害羞，Theseus是知道的，可是不知道为何，在Newt不愿意露脸看他的那一瞬间还是有股名为落寞的猛兽袭击了他。这是正确的选择，Theseus皱起了眉头，将自己那些荒谬以及悖论的想法给赶出脑袋之外，他现在作为兄长，最应该也是最理所当然的是充分的照顾好自己的弟弟，而不是将他那发疼的阴茎给埋在刚刚分化成omega的弟弟的体内。

“哥哥……”闷闷的声音从被褥里传来，Theseus永远都可以很好的捕捉到Newt的话语，无论他们之间的距离是有多远。他站在了原地，只感觉到他太阳穴在突突的跳动着，仿佛等待着审判一般静候着弟弟下一句话语的到来。他们之间陷入了一段时间的诡异的沉默，两人都心里怀着鬼胎进行着无须有的心里搏斗，Theseus叹了口气，他并不知道刚刚他在低下的祈求祷告着什么，却当他手握住门把手的那一瞬间，重物摔倒地上的声音从身后传来。

Theseus赶忙从门边走回到床边，Newt一直都是这样的人，有时候话语不能很好地从他的嘴里说出的时候，他会选择用行动来证明，虽然有的时候会让事情往更加糟糕的地方走去。Theseus来到了床沿处，他的弟弟愣坐在地板上，苍白的手抓着脖子上的被子。

他的面部因为情欲而泛着粉红，鼻尖上还乖巧的停留着几颗汗珠，因为摩擦他温暖的头发蓬松着，微微张开的嘴似乎想说什么，在Theseus蹲下的那一瞬间，好看的瞳眸下意识追随到了后者的身上。Theseus想要询问Newt是否摔到哪里的时候，却被Newt一把给搂住了，他不知道Newt做出这个花费了多大的心思，现在他抵达在Newt肩窝处，满鼻子充斥的都是属于Newt信息素的味道。

Newt微微的颤抖着，Theseus知道这是一种恐惧的表现，犹豫了一下他还是伸出手去抱住他心爱的弟弟。因为Newt大幅度的动作，原本裹在身上的被褥已经掉落下来，Theseus瞬间意识到这名闯入者身上穿着的是什么，这熟悉的触感以及颜色，Newt身上穿着的正是他的兄长Theseus的大衣。

热潮期的omega会下意识地追寻alpha信息素，他们需要抚慰以及大幅度的安抚。缺乏alpha而来带的极为强烈的不安全感可能会硬生生的撕扯开这些omega，他明白Newt从他自己的床上跌跌撞撞走到自己房间内穿上自己的大衣以及滚在自己的床上，只是一种发自内心本能的动作。却有种难以言述的满足感如同泡泡一样充盈在Theseus的心里。

“嘘，嘘，Artemis，”Theseus凑到Newt的耳边安慰道，就像是他们两个小时候那般。“我保证会让你不那么痛苦，好么，我就去一小会，放心，我不会离开你的。”他不知道自己是否得去亲吻自己弟弟的耳根，那里现在红的可怕，隐藏在头发里也无济于事。

Newt有时候出奇的倔脾气，Theseus也不是不知道的。他能感觉到自己的衬衫被死死的抓在Newt的手里，可能已经微微变了形；他叹了口气拍了拍Newt的背部，怀里的人微微动了动，那柔软的头发轻微的扎在Theseus的面颊上，痒痒的，他耐心的等待着他弟弟想要对他说什么。

“你知道的……按照生理学上而言的话，嗯，……在热潮期，嗯，让omega服用，唔……抑制剂其实……”他知道Newt正在断断续续的打着话语草稿，面对情感Newt就会如此结巴以及摇摆不定。Theseus感觉Newt是不是抱得有点过紧，他不得不微微变化着姿势，他不想要让自己发硬的胯下吓到他的弟弟。

Theseus感觉现在的每一秒钟都是在跟无形的敌人做着搏斗，他弟弟那发红微微肿胀的腺体就在自己的面前，无声的诱惑撩拨着他的理智。他开始有点不敢呼吸了，生怕下一秒钟失去最后的理智将Newt给推倒在地上，然后掰开那双细弱的腿扶着他的腰狠狠地操到深处。Theseus再次亲了亲Newt的耳廓，这种安慰反而让Newt抖动的更加厉害，Thesesu摸出了自己的魔杖，刚想要念一飞来咒将那抑制剂给招来的时候，他的手却被紧紧地握住了。

抬眼撞上了Newt湿润的眼睛，发红的眼眶让Theseus有些于心不忍。他面部好像比刚才所见的更加的通红，Newt咬住自己的下嘴唇，眼神不自然的到处乱瞄着，像是自暴自弃一般，另外一只手摸了一下自己的鼻梁，“我觉得，唔，你是，更好的处理好，……唔，我的热潮期的方式。”

话音刚落，Theseus感觉到自己的耳朵在嗡嗡叫着，仿佛被人下了闭耳塞听的魔咒一般。下一秒钟等他反应过神的时候，他已经亲吻着他心爱的弟弟，并且有些急促的剥落着他身上那件大衣。说实在话的，Theseus居然有些羡慕自己的大衣，这是一种不正常的嫉妒心，可是此时此刻的他已经将这种心情给逐渐抛到了脑后，他专心亲吻着面前的omega。

柔软的地毯能很好地接住Newt的落地，可是Theseus还是用自己的手接住了Newt的脑袋让他稳稳的平躺在地毯上。那件沾染上许多omega气息的大衣已经被随意的扔到了地上，一个咒语将未闭合的门给锁上。Newt的手再一次的缠在Theseus的脖颈上，不断地加深着两人之间的吻。

Theseus吮吸着Newt的下嘴唇，这名未经情事的omega很快的败下阵来，他不知道要在什么时候换气，在Theseus强势的进攻下只能被动的接收着。牙齿碾摩嘴唇以及舌头滑过软腭的时候，会让Newt微微颤抖着身体，发出哼哼的声音糅杂在吻之中。那名被圈在怀里的omega在这系列动作之下会控制不住自己的腰肢弓起，扭捏的感觉到有股热流再一次涌向身后。

他的双腿下意识的微微圈住Theseus的腰，松开这名被吻的有些晕头转向的omega，后者正喘着粗气，来不及吞咽下去的唾液还停留在嘴边，迷离的眼神正出奇大胆的直勾勾盯着Theseus。在那双澄澈的瞳眸倒影里，Theseus将自己的马甲扔到了一边，将衬衣随手扔到了身后，紧接着居高临下的开始解开自己的皮带以及裤子，他有些享受着这个过程，即便是动作稍有点急不可耐。

衣服脱落的那一瞬间Newt都不知道自己的眼睛要放在哪里，他并不是没有看过自己兄长的身体，但是却从未在这种场合以及这个状态之下如此赤裸以及直接看着。他眨着眼睛以掩饰自己内心的慌乱，想要将自己的眼神转移到别处却最终又落回在那挺立的柱身之上。

Newt并不是不知道那些红灯错杂地方里的欢愉，他还亲眼见过那些身上满是脂粉味的omega贪婪的吃下那些来客的阴茎。在他单独分化成omega的那瞬间，倒在床上的时候，混沌的脑子里浮现的都是他哥哥的身影，这是不对的，不符合道德理论的。但是他却没有办法，不知道从什么时候开始，Theseus会变成他桃色梦境里的主角，梦醒之后看着裤子里的精液会让Newt下次更加不敢去直视自己的哥哥。

那些掩埋在阴影深处的梦境居然荒谬的转化为现实。Newt吞咽着口水微微的向后靠着，能明显感觉到自己就像是一个流水的婊子的一样，瘙痒的后穴不断地叫嚣着，他现在需要那根粗大，那根属于他的哥哥，Theseus Scamander的粗大狠狠地贯穿他，填满他。让他和梦境里的自己一般被操的哭哑了嗓子。

这些下流的想法让这名omega的脸更加的通红，呼吸更加的急促，Theseus正在解开着Newt的内衬，出于害羞的心里，在Theseus准备将手移到Newt裤子的那瞬间，原本缠在Theseus腰上的双腿瞬间再次并拢，他不知道自己是否已经准备好了，或者是，他的眼神再次停留在了Theseus的巨大，他不知道自己是否能吃下去这所有。

Theseus笑了笑，他将沾黏在Newt额头上的头发给拨在后面，亲了亲额头，熟悉的安慰让他的Artemis慢慢的松懈下来，他慢慢的脱下了Newt的裤子，已经湿透，透明的粘液粘在上面，而Theseus控制不住自己的手指捏了捏那湿透的地方，在Newt再次羞红了脸的瞬间伸出了自己的舌头，舔舐掉手指上的粘液。

没有理会Newt的挣扎，他抬起了弟弟的胯部，仔细的端详着这个正流着水的洞口。那些因为alpha信息素影响而不断涌出来的粘液让其变得晶莹湿透，可能是因为Theseus的视线，Newt想要扭转自己的身体并拢起自己的双腿，可是却又被他的兄长更为用力的往两边掰开。

omega的体毛较少，而粉嫩的后穴似乎知道接下来会发生的事情一般，正在难耐的一张一合着，推挤出更多适合交欢的蜜液。Newt失声尖叫着，他挣扎着踢蹬着自己的双腿想要让他的兄长离开那里，感官因为热潮期而不断地放大，他能清晰的感觉到粗糙的舌苔划过自己瘙痒后穴带来的酥麻快感。

Newt断断续续的不知道自己要说些什么话语来阻止Theseus比较好，这实在是太过了，他咬着牙如此想到，Theseus像是一个探险者一般，用舌头寻找着Newt私处的敏感点。他是个成功者，吮吸着大腿内侧的软肉然后再用舌头舔舐一次，这能让Newt抖动的更加厉害；他着实敏感的要命，Theseus不由得想到，他的鼻子微微蹭着他弟弟球体的时候，能看到顶端涌出更多粘稠的液体。Newt咬着牙齿，快感如同星火一般迸发在脑内让他有些失神，腰部发软让他使不上任何的力气，任由Theseus灵活的舌头探入体内，搅动着里面细腻的肠肉；他似乎还能清晰的听到因为舔舐而发出的滋滋水声。

“够了……”Newt受不了如同恶作剧一般的戏弄，他再这么被舔弄下去很有可能就如此仓促的进入今晚的第一次高潮。而身下的Theseus似乎还不想那么快的放开他的Artemis，似乎还发出了几声轻笑让Newt的脸瞬间再次羞红了一个度，一根手指已经探入体内。

“Artemis……”Theseus有点含糊的说道，他的嘴里服侍着omega的挺立，Newt的阴茎可以用漂亮这个词语来形容，男性omega的阴茎并不像alpha那般可怕，但是他们那些射出来的浊白液体让别人受孕率是极低的。也可以说，男性omega的阴茎是使他们更加快乐的一个工具。

他带有茧子的手微微抚慰着Newt的挺立，脊椎深处被激发的快感如同电流火花一般通往Newt的全身，他的顶端不断的冒出粘液，在Theseus的撸动之下让整体都变得滑滑的，闪着淫糜的色光。Newt微微咬住自己的嘴唇，但是还有细微的呻吟从嘴边流露出来，他是一个不乖的孩子，Theseus如此想到，他其实喜欢这样。他再一次含住了Newt的挺立，使得这名青年下意识的想要合拢双腿逃离快感的源泉，但是却又像是在无声的邀请他的哥哥给予他更多。

“Artemis，你是不是在我来之前自己用手指做过了。”这更像是一个陈述句而不是问句，被抓到把柄的Newt捂住了自己的脸，耳根红的更加厉害。他支支吾吾的，想要从混沌的大脑里搜刮出几个适当的词语来回避这个过于直接的问题，可是却失败了。

Theseus的两根手指进入的毫无障碍，Newt的体内正如他所臆想的那般，火热以及紧致，谄媚的绞在他的手指之上，他迫不及待的想要埋没在他弟弟的体内，想到这里Theseus感觉头皮一阵发麻。他微微将手指一勾，触摸到了一个凸起的块点，成功的让Newt搭在他肩头上的小腿成没有规律的抬起，伴随的还有一句过于甜腻的呻吟。

就是这里，Theseus如此想到，他找到了Newt的敏感点，有点低。他的舌头舔弄着Newt的挺立，也许他本人都没有意识到在快感的驱逐之下，他已经小幅度的挺胯，往Theseus更深的口腔走去；而Theseus的三根手指几乎可以说是毫无障碍的抽插着Newt，那些被带出来的粘液微微的粘在他的手心以及大腿附近。就算他害羞的弟弟不愿意承认刚刚那件事情，但是他能想象的到这个刚刚分化出来的omega穿着Theseus的大衣，躺在alpha的床上用手指解决着自己空虚的蜜穴。

这太过了，Newt如此想到，他都没有想过他的哥哥会低下头去给自己用口舌来进行抚慰。在alpha不断地刺激之下，Newt的呻吟逐渐拖长并且颤抖，他的大腿抖动的更加剧烈，而Theseus也感知到了这一点，给小omega来了一个生涩的深喉的同时，他更加快速刺激着那个敏感点，最后在一声短促的叫唤声之中，Newt草草的在Theseus的嘴里释放出了第一波。

Omega的精液比起alpha的而言，并没有太重的腥味，也许是情愫的作用，Theseus还是没有理会Newt那挥舞摆动的手，将那些液体给吞了下去。处于高潮余韵的Newt还没有完全反应过来，他的身体还因为刚刚的刺激而小幅度的抽搐着，绯红亲吻上他的雀斑，带有泪光的眼睛正有些失焦的盯着天花板。

在Theseus凑过来的时候，下意识的靠近并且蹭了蹭Theseus的面颊，而Theseus吻了吻他发红的鼻尖。这是他们从小到大都会做的一个亲昵的小动作，但是不知道从什么时候开始，Theseus也说不清楚，应该是他的弟弟明白害羞的时候，也许应该是他们怕被别人“误会”，他们就没有再这么做过了。

他细细的亲吻着Newt，不仅亲吻着他汗津的额头，还有他那可爱的雀斑，这就是上天赐予给他弟弟的其中一个宝物。他错落的吻着Newt颤抖的眼睫毛，还有鼻子，最后来到了那双被自己吻到有些发肿的嘴唇。他们呼吸交缠在一起，纯粹的感情让他们已经忘记了所谓的道德伦理，他们现在只在乎的只有对方的一切。

Newt的热潮期还会持续很久，在Theseus后来有些色情的亲吻以及啃咬之下，他敏感的身体再次被唤醒。属于年长者的手在Newt的身体上游走着，伦敦少有的大晴天让他不爱过多剧烈运动的弟弟身上粘有着一种乳白色的细腻，就像是昂贵的远东的瓷器。Newt犹豫踌躇了一下，他实在是太过于想念这种肌肤贴切的感觉，他其实是一个重乎情感缺不善于表达的人，他最终也将自己的手抚摸着他哥哥有力的背部，感受着他带来的力感以及温度。

未被标记的omega永远不知道何为满足，他被属于Theseus的信息素迷得晕头转向，毋庸置疑的是粘液再次涌动，刚刚被手指享用过的体后变得更加的贪婪，它张合着，似乎在邀请着alpha的进入；地毯的绒毛蹭着他被迫打开的体下，鸡皮疙瘩慢慢的趴在Newt的手臂大腿上。

Theseus不想去伤害到自己的Artemis，他不愿去看到Newt因为自己的粗暴对待而流泪。即便是在这种情况之下，他还是保持着最后的一丝理智，他放过了Newt的下巴与脖子那块漂亮的结合处，他知道到明天那里都会是自己留下来的痕迹。似乎是感知到了自己哥哥的徘徊，Newt咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，他的哥哥聪明优秀，可是永远会在他弟弟面前显得有些笨拙且不够果断。

Newt主动地再次缠上了Theseus的腰，并且将自己的羞耻心给揉成了一团扔到了脑后。他微微抬起自己的胯部磨蹭着Theseus的挺立，这一系列主动且桃色的出击让Theseus有些震惊，一股笑意攀岩到了他的嘴角。不用去看现在Newt肯定早已将自己的脑袋别了过去，那些松软的头发疏散的耷拉在他的眼睛，因为害羞而不敢去直视当事者。

情感决堤就在那一瞬间，Theseus轻声地，不断地呼唤着他弟弟中间的名字，“Artemis，Artemis，Artemis……”就像是小时候那般，这个名字是Newt的软肋，是他心里最柔软的地方。在一声一声带有些虔诚意味的呼唤之中，Theseus抬高了Newt的腰部，然后扶住了自己早就硬的发疼的粗大，找到了那个销魂的蜜穴，在张合之中缓缓地进去。

他是第一人，Theseus如此想到，Newt的体内紧紧的讨好着这一名闯入者，omega不断呼吸着放松自己的身体以便于Theseus更好的进入自己，他能感觉到Theseus的挺立正在一点点的填满自己的空虚，磨平体内的褶皱只剩下充实的饱满，发涨感让他有些难受，第一次被alpha进入带来的痛感让他忍不住抽了几声鼻子，几丝恐惧突然抓住了他，让Newt有点想逃离，可是扭头看到的是他哥哥专注还有温情的眼神，那充满占有欲的神采让Newt在那么一瞬间愣住了。

完全的没入带来的发涨感让Newt发出几声难耐的哼哼，他现在和Theseus紧密的贴连在一起，他似乎能感觉到Theseus胯下的毛发轻轻地骚动着自己敏感的胯下。Theseus抬起他一边的脚，牵扯的肌肉让Newt发出了不满的哼哼，Theseus亲吻着他弟弟的脚踝，如同对待着某块精美昂贵的宝石一般。就像是一个仪式，这一切温柔的样子就和接下来的他似乎是判若两人。

下秒Newt就紧紧抓住了身下的地毯，只能发出细碎破裂的呻吟。没有任何的预告，Theseus稳稳的握住了Newt瘦弱的腰肢开始抽插进出着，这种感觉过于不可思议，这一切都像是荒谬的梦境。他每每抽出再次带入的时候，都会故意的擦过Newt的敏感点，而不是直接刺激。痛楚酸麻转化成了无边的快感，一瞬间的迸发转化让这名青涩的omega有些不知所措，他只能不断接纳着Theseus带给他的一切，就像是苏打水的泡泡一般不断冒腾，上升，最后到顶端的时候再次炸裂。

他不断有暖流涌出，滚烫的亲吻着Theseus的肉棒，这总感觉就像是失禁一般让Newt难以启齿，他只能抓住他哥哥有力的手臂，发出几声变调的呻吟，有好几次他想要说出来却永远只停留在“我”这个音节。他的阴茎在这种刺激之下再次勃发，在Theseus大幅度的进出过程之中在半空中轻微的晃动着，那些冒出来的液体迸在他的腹部上，就像是一滴滚烫的色彩落入到白纸之上。

Theseus看着Newt此时此刻的模样，他心里冒出一阵又一阵的满足感，该死的alpha占有欲，在这个时候Theseus居然会联想到他最爱的Artemis在别人胯下承欢的模样。我不允许，Theseus如此想到，他一个深入让Newt再一次发出了夹杂着浓厚哭腔的呻吟，果不其然，Theseus的挺动并未停下来，他的手抚摸着Newt微烫的脸，给予Newt一丝安慰的安全感。

在快感的袭来，这只omega的小船已经被拍碎。他沉迷在兄长给他带来的沉沦之中，胸口早已被情欲沾染上绯红，正在大幅度的上下起伏着，胸前的两点因为快感而在半空中挺立着，就像是熟透了的樱桃等待着人们的采摘一般。Newt不知道自己是不是哭了，他似乎已经混乱到听不清楚那些呜呜的叫声是不是属于他的，也没有过多的精力以及力气去压抑住自己的呻吟，那些所有的羞耻感以及悖论之感都被快感给冲刷到没有踪影。

他似乎被换了一个体位，此时此刻Newt趴在地毯上，蹭着上面细腻的绒毛。他用的是雌性生物交配途中的姿势，Theseus可以更好的进入埋没到他体内的深处。有好几次在整根抽出再一次插入的时候，顶端蹭到了生殖腔口的细腻之处，深处以及未知感让这名omega稍稍有些害怕的加大了手中的力度，他不知道那里是否是生物学书上所说的生殖腔口，在这个地方alpha和omega可以完成伴生的结，在这个地方收缩的腔口可以一滴不漏的留住alpha过多过满的精液，好让omega怀上alpha的孩子。

Theseus注意到了，他的弟弟在床事方面更像是一个害羞的回避者。先前用手指抽插他粉嫩的后穴和用灵活的舌头给他口交的时候，他其实是有扭动自己的腰肢想要逃离正面的快感袭来；现在他被Theseus顶到微微向前，微微支撑着他上半身的手臂发抖着，肩胛骨宛若濒死的天鹅一般。他抓着前方的绒毛，似乎是要想逃离这个快感的漩涡，而Theseus怎么会容许自己的Artemis逃离开自己的怀抱以及掌握之中？霸道的alpha扶住了omega的肩膀处，在后者一声惊叹之中继续操弄着身下这具熟悉而又陌生的躯干。

门外传来的脚步声让这对兄弟停下来了动作，Newt吓得整个人直接绷紧了身体，就像是要射出去的弓弦。他睁大着眼睛盯着地毯，Theseus一把将他从地上捞了起来，他的后背紧紧地贴在Theseus的怀中，而Theseus那双眼睛此时此刻冷静的可怕，他一边亲吻着Newt的嘴唇以及脸颊让他放松下来，一边在飞快的运转着如何去处理这个突发的事件。

他们的父母突然之间回来了，脚步声越来越靠近，在路过Theseus的房门的时候那低语声顿时停了下来，似乎是嗅闻到了不太寻常的，浓郁的omega信息素。Newt自己用手捂住了嘴巴，在这个分分钟会被披上背德阴影的情况之下他居然感觉到的是病态的乐趣，而Theseus也并没有停下自己体内的动作，他更加变本加厉的享用着Newt这具初开发的美味的身体。

也许是故意的，Theseus的牙齿微微蹭过omega肿胀敏感的腺体，让后者发出了一声低声的呻吟，Newt瞪大了自己的眼睛扭头不可置信的看了自己哥哥一眼。如果他们的父母知道他们的孩子，亲兄弟此时此刻正在放肆的交欢，都不知道会有什么样精彩的表情。胯部的一个用力将Newt的那生气的模样给顶的没有踪影，那双柔和且闪烁着水光的眼睛看起来更加的无辜。

“Theseus？”母亲的声音从门外传了进来，她敲了敲门，Newt的呼吸在这几次敲门之中变得紧张起来，Theseus悄声来到了Newt的耳边亲吻着，发出“嘘”的声音安抚着这受惊的omega，因为惊吓他的体内正在不断地，没有规律的收紧着，同时也是在折磨着挑战着alpha的底线。

“是的，怎么了，母亲？”Theseus尽量用平日的声音回复道，他的父母并不是不知道他分化出来的属性，这一切可疑的声响以及甘甜的信息素都可以在日后解释为Theseus的某个女朋友，这又不少见。母亲的声音再一次从门外传来，“你知道Newt去哪了吗？我记得他今天是在家里的，可是房间里并没有人。噢，Theseus，你不能在你弟弟的房间内跟omega厮混，这会对他造成不好的影响的。”

提到Newt名字的时候，Theseus能感觉到怀里的人正在小幅度的颤抖着，他游刃有余的继续深入埋没在Newt的体内，故意磨蹭着生殖腔口外道的那块软肉，Newt有好几声甜腻的呻吟并没有成功的压抑住，只能低声的传了出来，但是门外的父母应该听不清楚这些叫唤是来自于他们的次子。

长子眨了眨眼，并没有停下身下的动作，朝着门口冷静的回答道，“Artemis应该是出去了，他似乎是去给他的新宠物搜寻食物去了。应该会过几天才会回来，并不需要太大的关心，母亲。”门外的双亲似乎还没有走，这些沉默以及等待让Newt难以继续维持，并且Theseus的手再一次来到了他的挺立开始恶意的抚慰着，在门背后背德欢愉之感让他承受不住，没有几下他就攀上了第二次高潮。

断断续续的射在了Theseus的手里，他的腹部微微抽搐着，大腿以及腰部酸软无力，倘若不是兄长一手强硬的劝住了他的腰杆，Newt很有可能就像是一块融化了的巧克力一样滑在地毯上。他喘着粗气，在Theseus的安抚之下逐渐平复了自己过于急促的呼吸，耳内一阵轰鸣，并没有听清楚他们的双亲是否又说了些什么，亦或是已经离开了，他现在只知道自己还在Theseus的怀里。

从Theseus的动作他可以得知答案，当他再一次被放倒在地毯上的时候，他明白了自己的父母已经离开了危险的区域。现在想都不用想，他的脸部现在看起来肯定可怜兮兮的，而不知道是出于愧疚还是什么，Theseus俯下身亲吻着那双闪着水光的眼睛。可惜的是他的动作并没有任何的减弱，似乎是另外一种无声的证明一般，不断的继续开拓着Newt的身体。

Newt的生殖腔道已经松开了一个小口，在一次深入的时候Theseus的顶端微微卡入了那个销魂的深处，在那么一瞬间Theseus有些犹豫，他不知道Artemis是否想要的就是这一切。可是他很快就觉得自己的担忧是多余的，眼眶通红的omega正在压低着自己的身体，似乎是在引导着alpha更好的进入到自己的生殖腔道里。

Theseus抱住了自己的弟弟，Newt窝在他厚实肩头的时候嘴里还断断续续的呼唤着一个名称，“哥哥”。这个冗杂着许多复杂情感因素的称呼是Theseus的柔软，此时Newt晕乎乎的搂紧了Theseus的脖子，就像是他是世界上最重要的人一般。从中，Theseus似乎得到了来自于Artemis的肯定答案，那股占有欲再次卷袭了他的理智还有情感，他只想要这个喜欢到处乱跑的，有别样天赋的弟弟永远的停留在自己的身边，在自己的可监视范围之内。

他顶入了Newt的生殖腔道里，饱满的顶端卡在了那个紧致的深处；进入带来的快感是成倍的加在Newt的身上，他当然知道这意味着什么，可是他居然没有任何抵抗的欲望，虽然在快感的同时带来的还有成倍的痛楚。深处的吮吸感让Theseus发出了一声低低的呻吟，他搂紧了自己的Artemis继续做着最后的冲刺，进出摩擦一路带来的熟悉感代替了先前的酸胀痛楚，进入生殖腔口带来的是双方的愉悦，结正在缓慢的形成着，这种奇妙的感觉无限的在Newt的脑海里放大，他就要成为他哥哥的omega了。

当那滚烫的液体冲刷着内壁的时候，Theseus一口咬上了Newt的脖颈。牙齿咬破了血肉之躯，源源不断的，属于Theseus的alpha信息素通过伤口逐渐融入到Newt的体内，成为他生命之中的一部分。他搂抱着面色稍微有些发白的omega，第一次分化就被永久性标记可能回让其吃不消，然而似乎是注意到了哥哥的眼神，Newt还是挤出了一个微笑想要让其安心，即便是他的手正在微微的颤抖着。

“你是我的了，Artemis。”在结形成过程之中Theseus在Newt的耳边低声的说道，他害羞敏感的弟弟只是发愣了几秒钟之后点了点脑袋，作为对他的回应。有的时候并不需要太多过多的言语，他们就能互相明白对方的一切。

 

END


End file.
